A Better Life Plan
by Bron
Summary: Bobby finds out Lindsay has a new boyfriend and decides to take action


Title: A Better Life Plan  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris (bkmorris@hotmail.com)  
  
Authors Notes: This story is set early in the third season, and is told in  
the first person using many different points of view, the name of the  
character telling the story is at the beginning of the passage.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except Chuck) they belong  
do DEK and ABC  
  
A Better Life Plan  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1  
  
Bobby  
  
Let me give you a little bit of background about myself.  
  
I was born to Irish/American Parents, in a middle class neighbourhood, and  
I had a happy childhood. We may not have had a lot of money, but there was  
love in my household. It shaped me from an early age. My parents had a  
happy marriage, there was always a lot of open affection. When I was  
fourteen I thought nothing in the world would ever take that away.  
  
When I was fifteen I learned different.  
  
In one night, because of one act of random violence, my happy family was no  
more.  
  
My Mother was dead.  
  
My Father was shattered.  
  
I was numb.  
  
I think looking back as two males, who had just had their entire lives  
turned upside down, my father and I came together fairly well. I don't  
think either of us really understood just how central to our relationship  
my mother was. She was the glue that held us together. Without her we  
started to crack, but to our credit we didn't break.  
  
I can't speak for my father, but the reason I held on was this unwavering  
belief that somewhere my mother was watching over us, she believed in  
family above all else, she taught us how to love, and she'd be very  
disappointed if now that she was gone, we forgot all those lessons. Because  
forgetting them was like forgetting her.  
  
I loved my mother, I'd never disappointed her while she was living. I  
certainly didn't want to disappoint her after her passing. Especially if  
she was watching over me.  
  
Trust me all of this has a point.  
  
What I'm trying to lead up too is the fact that, you'd think that coming  
from such a happy household I'd want that for myself. That bond my parents  
had, someone to love me as unconditionally as my mother loved my father. To  
have children with, to grow old with.  
  
But the truth is that up until now I didn't want any of those things.  
  
There are two reasons really, the first is something I've always been aware  
of at least on a subconscious level. That what happened to my father could  
happen to me. That one day I could be the happiest man in the world, and  
the very next day it would all be taken away. I don't think I could live  
with that, and so I don't take the chance.  
  
The second reason, is tied to the first, you could even call it reason one  
part b, if you wanted to be picky. It's simple really, I never thought I'd  
meet anyone I could care that much about. Someone I would take one look at,  
and just throw caution to the wind. When I lost my mother I also lost a  
part of myself, and from that day I started to build barriers. I was never  
going to be vulnerable. I was never going to be my father – post marriage.  
I'd seen that first hand and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
I'm 36 years old and so far no one has come close to breaching my defences.  
It might sound a little conceited to admit that a few have tried, but  
really I know no other way to phrase it. But I stood strong, I had a life  
plan and love just didn't factor into it.  
  
Romantic love that is, I don't want you to start thinking I'm incapable of  
love, I love my father, I love my friends, I even love my great aunt Edith  
(ugly hairy mole and everything.) So all of this is by way of saying that  
while I'm not opposed to dating, if anyone's looking for something more  
serious, they're looking at the wrong guy.  
  
Imagine my surprise to now be working with someone who I've just realised I  
can't live without, and she has no interest in me.  
  
None whatsoever.  
  
Isn't this a dilemma?  
  
And how did I get myself into this situation? Funny you should ask.  
  
* * *  
  
I've known Lindsay for a little over three and a half years, so I should  
point out that this was not an immediate thing. Certainly not from my point  
of view, I have no idea what she was thinking. But I had a life plan in  
place, one that's entire charter consisted of – DO NOT GET INVOLVED IN ANY  
RELATIONSHIP THAT CAN LEAD TO MARRIAGE. Besides in my defense at the time I  
had a business that was failing, I had associates that depended on me,  
clients that depended on me, and a rather large debt.  
  
So you can forgive me if I was a little preoccupied.  
  
When everything did start picking up (largely due to Lindsay) I had a  
little more time to evaluate things. Firstly, I noticed how many hours she  
worked, she was always the first one to arrive in the morning and usually  
the last one to leave, (of the associates I mean, I pride myself in working  
longer than anyone). Because of this we often found ourselves alone  
together.  
  
At first it was all perfectly professional. We were just two hardworking  
adults doing our jobs. But somewhere along the line things changed. It  
started off small, there were little things like when I'd go out to get  
coffee, or she would come into my office looking for a reference book, and  
suddenly we'd find ourselves in a conversation. What we talked about wasn't  
important, just the fact that we were talking was. I'd find myself telling  
her things I'd never told anyone before. And I never once questioned why.  
  
Before we knew it we'd formed a bond, to say it transcended friendship  
might be overstating the case a bit, but it was strong, and it was real,  
and it was important. Which is why it was almost a natural step to take it  
further. We had the intellectual connection, and the physical one just fell  
into place. It was our own little secret, and it meant more because it was  
just between the two of us. We had absolutely no outside influences to  
interfere with what we'd created. If anything happened it would be entirely  
our fault.  
  
Or as it turns out, mine.  
  
I guess you could say one night reason one, just reared up it's ugly head.  
Suddenly I was in a relationship that could really go somewhere, that  
probably already had, and I panicked. My life plan was in serious jeopardy,  
so I chose the fastest escape route I could find.  
  
Unfortunately for all concerned that escape route involved Lindsay's best  
friend. Probably not the best move on my part, but hey cut me some slack, I  
was desperate. Of course Helen and I were about as suited for each other as  
you might think, which is to say, not at all. It was over quickly and we  
didn't really end on the best of terms. I could tell you that I was torn  
up about it, but the truth is that I wasn't. What I was torn up about was  
the fact that my friendship with Lindsay had also suffered. Probably beyond  
repair.  
  
So now when we worked late I didn't dare go out and get coffee, and Lindsay  
no longer had anything to reference.  
  
Which isn't to say we still didn't work well together. We were  
professionals after all, and we both had jobs to do. But whatever personal  
spark we seemed to have, had diminished.  
  
And I wanted it back, God damn it.  
  
Here's something you may not know about me: I'm actually a pretty shy guy  
when it comes to women. I'm not that confident at all. But I'd won Lindsay  
once surely I could do it again. My greatest obstacle was winning back her  
trust, or so I thought. It turns out my greatest obstacle was something  
much harder to overcome.  
  
My greatest obstacle was now Lindsay's new man.  
  
Yes you heard me right, Lindsay has met someone new.  
  
Oh God.  
  
I found out this interesting piece of information when I walked out of my  
office and inadvertently overheard her talking to Rebecca, about -- get  
this -- Chuck. Chuck? Who would even consider dating someone called Chuck?  
I mean call me a snob but I get an instant mental picture of an overweight  
trucker, chewing tobacco. Don't you?  
  
But apparently Chuck makes Lindsay smile, in a way I thought I was the only  
one who could. And when she mentions him to Rebecca, there's a tone to her  
voice I haven't heard in a very long time. At this point I'm thinking I  
should probably be happy for her, I should let my presence be known, and  
congratulate her or something.  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
I mean this is the woman I've decided to change my life plan for, and she's  
willing to throw it all away on some joker named Chuck? Yeah right.  
  
Lindsay doesn't know it yet (actually I think she's entirely unaware of the  
whole situation) but I'm not about to give up without a fight. It occurs to  
me that I'll probably need some help, so I go back into my office to make  
up a list of possible accomplices. I'm assuming I can count on everyone in  
the office, -- because I mean they wouldn't want Lindsay to be taken for a  
ride (note my use of a clever truck driving pun here) -- by this Chuck  
character either. So of course they'll help.  
  
You know now that I think about it I bet he's got tattoo's as well, and  
probably a wife too.  
  
That's it, I have to save Lindsay from this tattooed, tobacco chewing,  
truck driving, adulterer if it's the last thing I do.  
  
All I can say is watch out Chuck, you're about to meet your worst enemy.  
  
You're about to meet me.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Part 2  
  
Bobby  
  
I sit at my desk to draft a plan (mostly because I'm a lawyer and as such I  
like to write things). Being that I am a lawyer I think it shouldn't be  
very hard to come up with a strategy. I mean I do this for a living. You  
could say I'm a professional strategist.  
  
So here goes nothing.  
  
Step one.  
Collect information.  
  
That's important I think, because misinformation could just lead to trouble  
down the path. Now my objectives in completing this step would have to be:  
  
Recruiting scouts to gather said information (because if I do it all myself  
Lindsay would wonder why I was asking so many questions. And a suspicious  
Lindsay is nobody's friend, let me tell you.) Plus I don't want to tip my  
hand too early. On that point I make a side note to only recruit reliable  
people who can actually keep a secret. That's very important.  
  
Another objective may require a bit of sleuthing, because Lindsay may not  
want to impart all the information, so I pledge to leave no stone unturned.  
I should probably buy some dark glasses and a hat, just on the off chance  
my sleuthing makes it necessary too follow them around sometimes. Not that  
I think it'll come to that, but you never know. And if it does, well then I  
definitely don't want to get caught, because not only would that be  
extremely embarrassing, but it would also be potentially harmful to my new  
life plan. You know the one that now includes Lindsay.  
  
Besides I wouldn't want her to think I was some sort of stalker. I'm not  
you know, I'm just looking out for her, I mean how safe can she be with a  
tattooed, tobacco chewing, truck driving, adulterer. Really I only have her  
best interests at heart.  
  
Okay I think that'll do for step one. Onto step two.  
Analysing the collected data.  
  
I don't really need to say too much about this step because really it's  
fairly self explanatory. But that doesn't diminish it's importance. Because  
only after careful analysis of all collected data, can I move onto step  
three, which I'm sure you would already know to be:  
  
Formulate a plan of attack.  
  
Now I know what you're about to say. 'Doesn't that sound a little  
militant?'. Well the answer to that question is no. When I say 'plan of  
attack' I'm not referring to border crossings, and flanking your enemy or  
even ambushes. I'm merely referring to the strategy I will devise to rid  
Lindsay of her… (well I don't really need to describe him again do I? We  
all know who I'm referring to).  
  
Let me just take this moment to assure you that what ever strategy I adopt  
will be carried out with totally civility, my only objective to show  
Lindsay the error of her ways and steer her back to the one person in the  
world she really belongs with.  
  
Me.  
  
Which brings us to the totally nerve wracking portion of my plan, what step  
was I up too? I think it's four.  
  
Okay, step four.  
Implementing my plan.  
  
Oh God. This part truly terrifies me. I don't know why because it's not  
like I've even come up with the plan yet. But I think what terrifies me is  
that I have this gut feeling that despite all my strategising and  
formulating, I'll probably just end up grovelling and begging her to give  
me another chance.  
  
Why don't I just start there then? You ask. Well I would but for one very  
simple reason.  
  
I hate begging and grovelling.  
  
I'm not good at it, I sound really stupid when I try it, and I avoid it if  
at all possible. Not to say if it comes down to it I wouldn't do it for  
Lindsay, I mean what's a bit of embarrassment in front of the woman you  
want to spend the rest of your life with? But still I'm going to give my  
plan a damn good try first.  
  
I hear a knock at my door and I look up, Ellenor is standing there. I smile  
to myself, and beckon her inside.  
  
It's time to put step one into play.  
  
* * *  
  
Now I know you're probably wondering why I've chosen Ellenor, (and no the  
answer isn't because she was the first to knock). I would have chosen her  
anyway, and the reason is simple: Ellenor is a closet romantic.  
  
Not many people are aware of this, I myself found out completely by  
accident, (I'm not going to reveal the circumstances because she swore me  
to secrecy under punishment of death and well quite frankly the woman  
terrifies me, but it was a very funny incident. I'm chuckling now just  
thinking about it). Anyway too get back on track, I think because of this  
she'll be happy to help me out. And if not I always have my trump card.  
I'll tell you more about that later if it becomes necessary.  
  
And so I beckon her into my office and smile pleasantly at her. She gives  
me a suspicious look and closes the door.  
  
"Bobby" she says as she sits down on my couch "What's going on?"  
  
I give her what I'm sure is a confused look, but keep the smile in place  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're smiling"  
  
My smile immediately vanishes "So?"  
  
"So, you never smile" Her eyes narrow as she looks at me "What do you  
want?"  
  
Okay I should point out that at this point I'm a little offended by her  
suggestion that I would only smile at her when I want something. But  
because I do want something I keep my offence to myself.  
  
"Just a small favor"  
  
Her eyes narrow even further, boy who knew Ellenor was so suspicious! "How  
small?"  
  
"I want you to let Lindsay help you with the Baxter trial"  
  
Now her expression changes into one of astonishment "Lindsay wants to help  
me on a petty theft charge?"  
  
"No" I say, "It's me that wants her to help you with the case"  
  
Her brow furrows, and I have to say I'm enjoying her confusion a little  
bit. "Bobby, why would you want two lawyers on a court appointed case  
that's probably going to amount to a plea bargain?"  
  
"I don't care about the outcome of the case Ellenor, I just want you to  
spend a little bit of time with Lindsay and this is the only way I can see  
to arrange it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
There's just no way to say it but straight out. I take a deep breath.  
"Because she's got a new boyfriend and I want you to find out everything  
you can about him, and report back to me"  
  
I think her expression is just this side of incredulous, and unfortunately  
when Ellenor gets incredulous she also gets loud "Report back to you?" she  
all but shouts.  
  
I wince at her tone and try to quieten her "Ellenor" I hiss "Would you keep  
your voice down?"  
  
She leans back in the chair with her arms crossed in front of her, and a  
nasty frown on her face, but when she talks thankfully her voice is a lot  
lower. "Bobby I think you'd better start explaining"  
  
What is it with women that they need all the details up front?  
  
Wisely I don't actually ask that question, instead I say "It's really quite  
simple Ellenor…." I pause because explaining it isn't actually that simple  
at all. Ellenor waits impatiently for me to continue. "… Umm, I guess you  
could say that over the last couple of weeks I've come to realise….. That  
is I think I have…… Feelings…." Yeah, feelings is a good word, it explains  
some without giving too much away. "…. For Lindsay that is, and now I've  
just found out that she's involved with this guy, Chuck…." I wince as I say  
the word, I mean honestly what a stupid name "And so I ……" I what? I pause  
not knowing exactly how much to reveal.  
  
"You want to find out everything you can about him so you can sabotage  
their relationship?" Ouch, well when it's put like that it possibly doesn't  
sound too good. I open my mouth to correct her interpretation, but she goes  
right on talking "And you want me to help you?"  
  
"Ellenor….." I try to get a word in I really do, but she's on a roll now.  
  
"Bobby Donnell, have you lost what little sense you had to start with?"  
  
Okay I really think that was uncalled for "Ellenor!" I say a tad louder,  
just to get her attention, you understand. She pauses to draw breath and I  
jump in as quickly as I can "You're misunderstanding the situation"  
  
"Oh really?" she asks, eyebrows raised, arms still crossed.  
  
I nod vigorously "Yes"  
  
"So you don't want me to gather information about Lindsay's new  
relationship?" She doesn't even give me time to answer, you know I've never  
really realised before exactly how one sided conversations with Ellenor  
are. "You don't want me to bring you back said information, so that you can  
then formulate some half assed plan to break them up?" Half assed? That's  
not very nice, I mean I know I haven't come up with my plan yet, but I'm  
sure when I do it will be thorough and effective. Ellenor's glaring at me  
waiting for me to answer.  
  
"Well" I say, scratching my chin "I guess maybe you're not as far off track  
as I originally thought…. Except…" I add before she can interrupt "…. about  
the half assed plan part, because mines going to be thorough and effective"  
I feel a real need to point that out, but considering her glare has now  
reached new levels, I think I may have made a slight miscalculation.  
  
"Bobby…. Why on earth would you honestly think I'd want any part of this  
harebrained scheme?"  
  
Gee she's just rolling out the flattery today isn't she? I should really  
talk to Ellenor more often she does wonders for my ego. Not.  
  
"Actually, there's two very good reasons Ellenor" As much as I would love  
to only have to use one of these, I know she won't be easily swayed and  
it's best just to get it all out in the open. I go for the hardest one  
first.  
  
"Because I'm in love with her"  
  
Wow, I've never said those words out loud before. The effect on me is  
staggering, I silently thank God I'm already sitting down, because I'm  
actually feeling a little dizzy. Is it hot in here suddenly? Ellenor seems  
similarly surprised. And kind of touched. I told you she was a romantic.  
  
"You are?" I can tell she's wavering, but she's not yet convinced, time to  
bring out the trump card.  
  
"And because you owe me"  
  
Okay there goes the dreamy look, the frowns back in place. She pretends not  
to know what I'm talking about "No I don't"  
  
I grin "Well then let me refresh your memory, approximately two years  
ago….."  
  
"Okay, okay" She says quickly, holding up her hands as if to ward off my  
words "It's starting to come back to me"  
  
My grin turns into something of a smirk "I thought it would"  
  
"So if I do this for you we'll be even?"  
  
Now it's a full fledged smile "Not by a long shot"  
  
"Bobby" I think there's a slight pleading note to her voice "Cut me a  
little slack here"  
  
"I am" But I decide to take pity on her, because I am after all a nice guy  
"Help me out with this thing Ellie… from start to finish" I clarify "And  
we'll be even"  
  
"And you'll never mention the…. the incident again?"  
  
I make a cross sign over my heart "I promise"  
  
She sighs "I don't want Lindsay to get hurt, Bobby. If it looks like that's  
going to happen I'm pulling the plug on your entire operation"  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt either Ellenor, that's what this is all  
about, anyone can tell he's totally wrong for her"  
  
"Considering none of us have met him what are you basing that astounding  
piece of logic on?"  
  
Because he's not me.  
  
Of course I don't say that, in fact I don't say anything, but I think  
Ellenor understands anyway. She nods and stands up, but she turns back to  
me before opening the door. "One other thing Bobby"  
  
"What?" I ask  
  
"Exactly how am I supposed to convince Lindsay I need help with a petty  
theft case, considering I did, you know, actually go to law school, and a  
high school student could win this one?"  
  
I smile my first genuine smile of the day "I'm sure you'll think of  
something"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" she mutters, and she leaves to go and talk to Lindsay.  
  
I wait until she closes the door behind her, and then lean back in my  
chair. Step one is now in motion, I just hope I know what the hell I'm  
doing.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Part 3  
  
Ellenor  
  
How the hell did I get involved in this?  
  
I mean what does it have to do with me? Nothing, not one single thing. But  
here I am trying to think of a plausible reason to get Lindsay to help me  
with a petty theft case (which isn't easy let me tell you, I mean a 12 year  
old could win this one blindfolded) and all because I chose that moment to  
knock on Bobby's door to ask him a question. Which now that I think about  
it, I never got around to asking him, damn. Well I'm not going in there  
again, God knows what he'll con me into this time.  
  
No sir, I've learned my lesson, next time Bobby smiles at me, I'm heading  
for the door.  
  
And even then I should have said no, I should have held firm (even though  
he does have that thing to hang over my head) but still I should have  
refused, I was going to refuse. And then he told me he loved her.  
  
How was I supposed to respond to that?  
  
Gee Bobby, bad timing?  
  
I don't think that would have gone over well. And besides I could see how  
sincere he was when he said it. The original Mr-love-em-and-leave-em  
himself, has finally taken the fall, and he's asking me for help. There's  
no way I could say no.  
  
I mean I have a heart. I believe in love (I believe in it so much, I'm  
wishing it could find me too, but that's another story), so I'm going to do  
what Bobby asks, and I'll help him as long as Lindsay doesn't get hurt.  
  
Just call me cupid.  
  
* * *  
  
I wander casually over to Lindsay's desk, and wait for her to look up, when  
she does she gives me a curious look "Hey"  
  
"Hey" I reply, I smile at her and she looks at me suspiciously. At this  
point it becomes glaringly obvious too me that no one smiles enough in this  
office, we should work on that. I make a mental note to bring it up at our  
next staff meeting.  
  
"What's up?" Lindsay asks, she's put down her pen and I seem to have her  
complete attention. Also Rebecca's and Lucy's, doesn't anyone mind their  
own business around here? Something else to mention at the next meeting.  
  
"Nothing" I say while trying to look totally innocent (I should point out  
that this isn't a natural look for me so I don't think I'm pulling it off  
too well). "What are you working on?"  
  
The way she's looking at me you'd think I'd never asked about any of her  
cases before. Actually now that I think about it maybe I haven't, what can  
I say small talk just isn't my thing.  
  
"Roger Patterson, attempted murder" She replies.  
  
Great. This'll be easy, what am I supposed to say 'Don't waist your time on  
that silly attempted murder case, Lindsay, come and help me with my petty  
theft one instead'? Sometimes I could kill Bobby.  
  
"Oh"  
  
She sigh's and I think she's losing patience with me "What do you need  
Ellenor?"  
  
Aspirin, and heaps of them, thanks for asking. Instead of saying that I  
respond "I was hoping if you had a bit of time you could look over a case  
for me?"  
  
Her eyebrows shoot up and I'm thinking I haven't asked for her help in a  
long time. I should really work on my people skills more. "What case?"  
  
There's just no way I can say this without sounding stupid "Umm, the Baxter  
case, petty theft"  
  
If possible I think her eyebrows get even higher "You need help with a  
petty theft case?"  
  
No, no I don't. I bight back a sigh "Well there's some constitutional  
things that I was hoping I could go over with you"  
  
Lindsay nods slowly "Okay, I'm a little busy right now though"  
  
"That's okay" I answer quickly, at least that'll actually give me some time  
to think of a constitutional problem for my case. "How about later this  
afternoon or tonight?"  
  
Lindsay looks over at Rebecca, who is making no attempt to hide the fact  
that she's listening to our conversation "Well" She says "I'm going out  
tonight so I really wanted to be out of the office by six, is five okay?"  
  
I nod hurriedly "That's great, thanks Lindsay" I walk quickly back to my  
desk and sit down. I've got a lot of work to do between now and five  
o'clock.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ellenor" I look up from the brief in front of me, surprised, Lindsay's  
standing in front of my desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's five o'clock" she says  
  
"Oh?" You know that saying 'time flies when you're having fun'? Well it  
also flies when you don't want it too. Lindsay's giving me a strange look  
so I stand quickly and gather some files. "Sorry….. Umm, do you want to go  
into the conference room?" I'm certainly not going to try to get  
information out of her with Lucy and Rebecca sitting so close. Not too  
mention Jimmy's due back soon.  
  
"Okay"  
  
She walks in ahead of me and I close the door behind us, we both take a  
seat. "So what's the problem?" She asks.  
  
"Well, I think I might have grounds on unlawful search and seizure" I  
reply, I've wracked my brain and this was the only possible constitutional  
problem I could come up with.  
  
"What sort of problem?"  
  
"Umm, well…. The merchandise was locked in my clients shed, the police only  
had a search warrant for his house, I think I have a fourth amendment  
claim" Okay did that sound stupid too anyone else?  
  
Lindsay apparently thinks so. "You THINK you have a fourth amendment  
claim?" she asks somewhat astonished.  
  
I nod. "I mean obviously I know it was an infringement of my clients fourth  
amendment rights" I explain "The problem is….and what I wanted your help  
with, is that I've pulled Judge Lewis, and you know how he always asks for  
examples, so I was wondering if with your knowledge of the constitution you  
could recommend some?" Whew, that sounds plausible right?  
  
"So you just want me to give you some examples?"  
  
"Specifically pertaining to this case" I respond.  
  
"Commonwealth v Tyler, fourth circuit, 1982"  
  
Okay, that's just freaky, nobody should be able to do that from memory.  
I've never even heard of Commonwealth v Tyler, but I have no doubt that if  
I went and looked it up it would be exactly what I just asked for. Lets see  
if she can do it twice. "Do you have another?"  
  
She blinks at me "You need more than one?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble"  
  
"Commonwealth v Jensen ….." She breaks off thinking, then stands "Hang on a  
second" she says, walking out to retrieve a reference book. She returns  
quickly.  
  
While she's flicking through the book, I seize my opportunity. "So you've  
got plans tonight, hey?"  
  
"Hmmm" she replies, distracted.  
  
I try again "Hot date?"  
  
She tears her gaze away from the book "What?" then she realises what I've  
asked, and I swear she's blushing "Uh no, just dinner with a friend"  
  
"Oh, anyone I know?"  
  
"Just a guy I went to college with" she starts flicking through the book  
again.  
  
I sigh, this is like pulling teeth. "So where are you going?"  
  
She doesn't look up, whether that's deliberate or not I can't tell.  
"Carlotta's"  
  
"Wow" I can't help being impressed, it's only the best restaurant in the  
city. Where did Lindsay find this guy, and does he have a brother? I nearly  
ask that but remember just in the nick of time that Bobby probably wouldn't  
appreciate it, so instead I bight my tongue.  
  
She finally finds the page she's looking for "Here it is, 1993" she pushes  
the book towards me "Do you need any others?"  
  
"No" I say, shaking my head "This'll be great Lindsay, thanks for your  
help" I look over at the clock on the wall, "Wow, you'd better pack up  
didn't you say he was picking you up at six?"  
  
"No seven, I said I wanted to leave by six"  
  
"Oh okay then" Man I'm good at this whole getting information thing,  
Bobby'd better appreciate this. "Well, I won't take up anymore of your  
time, thanks again"  
  
"Sure" she responds, she seems a bit confused, like she senses something's  
going on but isn't sure what. Maybe I'm a bit more transparent than I  
thought.  
  
I leave quickly before she starts asking any questions of her own.  
  
* * *  
  
I wait impatiently for Lindsay to leave, as soon as she does I go into  
Bobby's office. He's slouched in his chair, reading, but as soon as I enter  
he sits up. He waits until I've closed the door before asking.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
I sit down opposite him, "Not much, you know it really isn't that easy  
getting information out of Lindsay, she's like a clam. And let me just tell  
you that whole thing about the petty theft case was just downright  
embarrassing. I'm sure she thinks I'm the worst lawyer….."  
  
"Ellenor!" He interrupts, rather rudely I might add. I mean I embarrassed  
myself for this guy today the least he could do is listen to me complain  
about it. I roll my eyes. "Alright, alright, she's got a date with him  
tonight. She just left in fact"  
  
"WHAT!" Bobby exclaims, really loudly.  
  
"Bobby" I hiss "Be quiet, or you'll have the entire office in here" I lean  
in closer "Do you really want everyone to know what you're hatching in  
here?"  
  
"Ellenor, I don't even know what I'm hatching yet"  
  
"That's not a very good point, Bobby. In fact it kind of works against  
you."  
  
He sighs "Did you find out anything else?"  
  
"Yes, oh ye of little faith. As a matter of fact I did"  
  
"Well?" he says impatiently.  
  
You know, I'm not really enjoying the attitude here, I mean I went to a lot  
of trouble this afternoon, all for him, the least he could do is let me  
savour the moment. But since it looks like that's obviously not going to  
happen, I continue. "He's an old college friend"  
  
"That's it?" He asks, somewhat unimpressed. I tell you it's the last time I  
ever do a favour for him, well apart from the beginning to end thing of  
this stupid plan. But after this, no more favours, he can forget it.  
  
"No that's not it. In case you're wondering he's taking her to Carlotta's  
tonight, he's picking her up at seven" I sit back smug, waiting for my  
praise, because I'm sure it's about to be heaped lavishly.  
  
Boy, when I'm wrong, I'm really wrong. "Carlotta's?" Mr Ungrateful asks.  
  
I glare at him "That's what she said, I don't think she'd have any reason  
to lie" Okay so I'm a bit testy here, what do you expect, he could have at  
least said thankyou.  
  
He smiles, I don't know why but I really wasn't expecting that reaction.  
"That's great"  
  
I give him my most confused look, because I am actually really confused.  
"Why is it great, Bobby?" I think this is a very reasonable question, I  
mean he's just found out that someone else is taking the woman he loves, to  
Boston's number one restaurant, and he's happy? What a weirdo.  
  
He looks over at me like the answer should be obvious "Because there's  
really only one course of action to take now" He responds, and he's  
actually looking at me like I'm supposed to know what that is.  
  
"Go home and drown your sorrows?" I guess.  
  
He shakes his head, and gives me a disappointed look "No Ellenor, we have  
to go there too"  
  
"What?" I'm sure my jaw just hit the ground.  
  
"You heard me"  
  
I shake my head, because I'm sure there must be something seriously wrong  
with my hearing. "No Bobby, I can't have, because what I think I heard you  
say, was that we, as in you and me, should go to Carlotta's"  
  
He nods "That's right"  
  
"It's Carlotta's, you do get that don't you Bobby?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Then you'd know they have a waiting list, you have too make a reservation  
like four months in advance, you can't just walk in and expect to get a  
table"  
  
"That's not a problem"  
  
"Why?" I ask, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Because I know the maitre d, we grew up together, he said anytime I wanted  
to come by just to let him know and he'd arrange a table. So what do you  
say?"  
  
"I say it's a terrible idea, Bobby"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she'll see us, and she'll wonder why we're there, and being that  
she just told me where she was going, I think she'll put two and two  
together and figure out what we're doing."  
  
"No she won't"  
  
Oh, I've got to hear this "Why not?"  
  
"Because she won't see us, have you ever been to Carlotta's Ellenor?"  
  
"No, some of us cant afford that kind of establishment on what we make" I  
answer with a pointed stare in his direction.  
  
He ignores me. Bastard. "It's full of alcoves"  
  
I raise my eyebrows "Alcoves?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a restaurant designed for the romantic night out" He seems to  
think about the implication of that, and Lindsay being there with another  
man, and frowns "People go there not to be seen, we'll be alright"  
  
I shake my head "This is a bad idea, Bobby"  
  
"Come on" he gives me a hopeful smile "You said you'd help"  
  
I sigh, and wonder, yet again, what I've gotten myself into, and I find  
myself nodding.  
  
He gives me a big grin "You're the best, Ellie"  
  
I nod, because that's the first thing he's said since I walked in that I  
actually agree with, but somewhere deep inside I just can't shake this  
feeling that something's going to go wrong.  
___________________________________________________  
  
Part 4  
  
Ellenor  
  
Bobby knocks on my door at 7.15. I'm a little surprised that he's actually  
on time, because he usually runs late for everything. He steps inside,  
looking around with curiosity, and I realise that in the four years that  
I've been living here, he's never been over. Nor for that matter has anyone  
from the office. I REALLY need to start working on my people skills.  
  
"Nice place" He comments idly "Bad neighbourhood though I was nearly afraid  
to park my car outside"  
  
Well that's an opening sentence if I ever heard one.  
  
I shake my head in amazement and wonder (not for the first time I might  
add) if I'm actually doing Lindsay a favor here, maybe she'd be better off  
with Chuck. "Are you ready to go?" Bobby asks, he's standing by the open  
door holding my coat, so I guess I have to be.  
  
The drive to the restaurant is fairly quiet, I spend most of it being  
tortured by the music emanating from the cd player. Here's a fact I never  
knew about Bobby: He loves country music. And I'm not talking about Garth  
Brooks or Reba McIntyre or Randy Travis. I'm talking about Tammy Wynett,  
I'm talking Kenny Rogers for God sake.  
  
I'm actually astounded. I mean at this point I become convinced that  
somehow I must have been transported into some strange 'Twilight Zone'  
alternate reality. Because never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined  
I would be sitting in car with Bobby, while he sings along too 'Islands in  
the Stream'. Did I mention that's a duet with Dolly Parton. Just shoot me  
now.  
  
Fortunately we finally arrive, the streets kind of full, so Bobby pulls  
into a loading zone and parks the car. "Bobby" I say, looking up at the  
sign "I don't think you can park here"  
  
"Sure I can, it's after 7"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you can park in loading zones after 7"  
  
Unless I have actually crossed into a different universe where the  
government actually passed that law, I'm pretty sure he's wrong. I point  
out as much.  
  
"You can Ellenor" he responds insistently, "And anyway we don't have time  
to worry about it, we're running late."  
  
I shrug, I've tried my best, and after the torture he and his stupid music  
put me through in the car, I don't think I'm really going to care if he  
gets a ticket or not. I mean he can afford it. Then a nasty thought occurs  
to me, I stop in the middle of the sidewalk "You're paying for dinner,  
right?"  
  
He's a few steps ahead of me before he realises I'm no longer beside him  
"Come on Ellenor, we have to get inside"  
  
I notice he hasn't yet answered me. "I'm not stepping inside that  
restaurant until you assure me you're footing the bill" I say emphatically.  
I'm digging in here, this whole thing was his idea, and I don't even know  
what the meals cost here, but I know they're totally out of my price range.  
  
"I'm paying the bill" he says, and I start walking again. "You know you  
have a really suspicious personality Ellenor, you should work on that" I  
glare at him as we approach the door, if he keeps this up he can damn well  
eat on his own. I've got better things to do than be insulted all night.  
  
I note with some relief as we enter that the entryway is separated from the  
rest of the room by a row of palms, so we're fairly well hidden from the  
diners. I push aside a frond to take a quick peak inside, and my jaw drops.  
Wow. There are at least four different levels, and Bobby was right about  
the alcoves, each section is designed to give the diner the illusion that  
they are the only people in the room. Each alcove opens up to an aisle way  
that the waiters use to deliver the food, before retreating quietly away.  
I'm not sure but I think I hear harp music.  
  
Did I say wow already? If I did I think it deserves to be said again. Wow.  
  
Bobby smiles as the maitre d, approaches. "Marty" he greets, happily.  
  
"Hey Bobby, long time no see" Marty replies. He looks at me curiously.  
  
"Oh this is Ellenor Frutt, from my office" Well that's a great  
introduction.  
  
"Hi" I say smiling.  
  
He smiles back. "Hi" Have I mentioned Marty has a nice smile? What? A girl  
can look.  
  
Unfortunately he turns back to Bobby. "I've reserved a table for you on the  
second level, if you'll just follow me" He turns and walks up a flight of  
stairs, Bobby motions for me to precede him.  
  
Marty holds out my chair as I sit down, and I give him my friendliest  
smile. Bobby sits down opposite me. There are candles on the table, and the  
lighting is just dim enough so that they cast a warm glow over the white  
linen. The whole setting would be really romantic, except for one thing.  
  
I'm here with Bobby.  
  
Now I know some women find him attractive, all that dark hair, and blue  
eyes. He might even have a dimple, I don't really know. But what can I say,  
I don't think of him like that. If anything I think of him more like a  
brother…. or maybe a distant cousin. So instead of being romantic the whole  
setting is actually kind of creepy, I wish they'd turn up the lights. But  
then I remember that we're here to spy on Lindsay, and I think it's best if  
they leave them dim, less chance of getting caught.  
  
As if reading my mind, Marty says. "If you cast your gaze over to the lower  
level, east wing, you might find the view interesting." He smiles as he  
hands us our menu's "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders" And with  
that he leaves us alone.  
  
Bobby's frantically searching the lower level. "Bobby" I say rolling my  
eyes "East is that way" I nod my head in the right direction, as it turns  
out I actually have a better view of their table than Bobby does, but he  
cranes his neck around to see where I'm indicating.  
  
"I knew that" he mutters.  
  
I roll my eyes again, but it has little effect as he's not looking at me  
"Of course you did"  
  
We can only really see Lindsay from where we're sitting, as Chuck has his  
back to us, but considering we're a level above them and we're looking over  
a frosted glass separation, I don't think she'll be able to see us. Marty  
must be a very good friend.  
  
"She looks really great, doesn't she" Bobby asks, not taking his eyes off  
Lindsay for a second. If he keeps in that position much longer he's going  
to get a sore neck, not that I really care, considering he didn't say a  
thing about my appearance. The jerk. He finally turns back around. "Swap  
seats with me?" he asks, well he orders actually.  
  
"No" I'm not feeling particularly charitable, this evening. He shouldn't  
have made me listen to that country music.  
  
"Ellenor" he whines, "I can't see"  
  
"Well I can, so if anything interesting happens, I'll be sure to let you  
know"  
  
"You know, you're not a very nice person sometimes, Ellenor" He's just  
figuring that out now? "Fine" he sighs, "But you'll let me know?"  
  
"Sure" I look back over in Lindsay's direction "Ooh"  
  
"What?" his head snaps back around.  
  
"That waiters really cute"  
  
He turns around and glares at me "Not funny Ellenor" I thought it was, it's  
not my fault Bobby doesn't have a sense of humor. I try to look contrite.  
Try was the operative word there. "You're right Bobby, I'm sorry, it won't  
happen again" I almost said that with a straight face.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
I nod, because any response I gave would result in me laughing and then he  
really would make me swap seats.  
  
He doesn't look too convinced, but he lets the subject drop.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay let me tell you how the night proceeded. It went like this. Bobby  
spent most of the evening alternatively looking over his shoulder to see  
what Lindsay and Chuck were doing (Even though I repeatedly told him  
nothing was going on – I guess he didn't believe me, go figure?) and  
rubbing his neck, because looking over his shoulder was hurting it. Every  
time he rubbed his neck he gave me a look that pretty much said 'If you'd  
swapped seats with me when I asked you too, my neck wouldn't be hurting  
right now'. I'd shrug and ignore said look.  
  
He paused this routine long enough to eat his meal, -- can I just interrupt  
at this point to tell you how truly spectacular the food here is? I'm  
currently dining on glazed duck, with a side of spring salad, and it's  
glorious. I don't know what Bobby's paying for this meal, but it's worth  
every cent. Anyway the night's pretty much following the same routine,  
which isn't really all that interesting, because the whole time Bobby's  
looking at Lindsay he's making no attempt to make conversation with me.  
  
Which under normal circumstances wouldn't bother me, but I don't find  
staring at Lindsay as interesting as Bobby apparently does, so I'm a little  
bored. This whole sleuthing (Bobby filled me in on this part of his plan in  
the car, I think that was in between 'Stand by your man' and 'The Gambler')  
thing isn't nearly as much fun as it looks in the movies. In the movies  
something always happens to put the characters in an awkward situation, and  
further the plotline. Why can't that happen here?  
  
Which would be about the time Lindsay stands up from the table, I'm in the  
process of kicking myself for tempting fate, because that's never a good  
idea, when I notice she's walking right towards us. It's uncanny, if I  
didn't know any better I'd swear she knew exactly where we were, and was  
coming to join us.  
  
Which would be impossible, because we've been sleuthing, and as such were,  
you know, stealthy.  
  
I look at Bobby in horror. He mirrors my look back at me, which doesn't  
give me a lot of encouragement. It's then that I notice the sign on the  
door to the left of him.  
  
Ladies Room.  
  
Oh my God, of all the tables in this place we had to get the only one right  
next to the female toilets. Unbelievable.  
  
Lindsay's getting closer to us by this stage, so thinking quickly I throw  
Bobby's dessert menu towards him and we open them up, sort of hiding behind  
them in the process. I would imagine we must look pretty ridiculous, but  
fate must be on our side because Lindsay walks right by us without a  
sideway's glance.  
  
We put our menu's down and Bobby looks somewhat shaken by our close  
encounter. I'm just starting to see the funny side too it. "Ellenor" he  
hisses "This isn't funny"  
  
"I know Bobby" I respond, "But you should have seen your face when she  
started walking up here" I'm giggling again.  
  
"How could you have not noticed the Ladies Room was right there?" he asks,  
with a glare.  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby, next time I'll study the blueprints more thoroughly"  
  
"This isn't a joke, Ellenor"  
  
"Obviously" I reply, boy this guy could use a sense of humor.  
  
"We can't be here when she walks out" he says.  
  
I look at him a little exasperated "Well where do you want us to go Bobby?  
We could always open a window and climb out onto the ledge, that always  
works in the movies."  
  
He gives me another glare, and scans the room, then he stands up suddenly  
"Come on"  
  
"Where?" I ask not moving.  
  
"There's a dance floor over there" he says pointing "That should be far  
enough away"  
  
I turn my head and look, there are approximately half a dozen couples  
dancing in the small space. "You want to dance?" I ask incredulously.  
  
"Hurry up" he says practically dragging me to my feet, and across the room.  
He takes us to the far side of the dance floor, and we start moving to the  
music. Bobby's still looking over in the direction of our table, which  
means he's not exactly paying attention to what he's doing.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He looks at me "What?"  
  
"You stood on my foot" I say, rather unhappily.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbles and looks away again. Can I just reiterate how much I'm  
not really enjoying tonight.  
  
We watch Lindsay come back into the room and head back towards her table.  
"We should go, Bobby"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because" I explain, in the tone I save for stupid children "We've tested  
our luck enough tonight, it's time to go"  
  
He looks like he wants to argue the point a bit, but I stand firm and pull  
him towards the exit. He settles the bill with Marty and we head out onto  
the street.  
  
Which is when we discover that Bobby's car is missing. As in gone,  
vanished, no longer there.  
  
Uh-oh this can't be good.  
  
I look over at Bobby, who has an expression of disbelief on his face "I  
told you not to park in the loading zone" I say, from the glare he gives me  
I get the impression he doesn't appreciate my input.  
  
You'd just about have to think this night couldn't get any worse, wouldn't  
you?  
  
You'd be wrong.  
  
We'd been so preoccupied by the missing car, that we hadn't heard the door  
opening behind us, until we heard the voice.  
  
"Bobby, Ellenor, what are you doing here?"  
  
Uh-oh again.  
  
Both Bobby and I turn to face a very confused Lindsay.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Part 5  
  
Bobby  
  
This is bad, and I mean really bad.  
  
I slowly turn around, and my eyes settle on Lindsay. My mouth goes dry, I  
thought she looked great in the restaurant, what an understatement. In my  
defence it was kind of hard to see with the dim lighting inside, standing  
here underneath the streetlight I have no such problems. I rake my gaze  
over her (probably fairly obviously), she's wearing this moss green dress,  
that's fairly low cut, (I have no idea what material it's made out of,  
you'd have to ask Ellenor if you want those kind of details), all I can say  
is it's soft and it hangs in all the right places.  
  
Unfortunately when my gaze travels back up to her face it doesn't appear as  
if Lindsay has appreciated my obvious appraisal of her. I know this because  
she's frowning at me.  
  
Whoops.  
  
So I decide to focus on Chuck.  
  
This is the guy Lindsay's throwing me over for? You have to be kidding.  
Well I guess I should say that he doesn't really fit my impression of a  
truck driver, nor can I see any indication of tattoos (but then he's  
wearing a suit so he could just be hiding them). I don't really have enough  
evidence to comment on the tobacco chewing, but if I find out I'll let you  
know. I'm reserving judgement on the wife thing.  
  
Now onto his appearance, the first thing I notice is that he's short. I  
have a good two inches on him, (at this point I'm straightening my  
shoulders and bringing myself up to my full height, so it may be closer to  
two and a half inches). He's blonde, and he appears to have green eyes, (I  
don't really know, because quite frankly I don't really care.) He's got  
this air about him that says he was born with money and he's never had to  
work a day in his life. (So if I didn't already hate him for the whole  
Lindsay thing, I'm sure I would now anyway). He's got a look that just  
screams 'I was an Ivy leaguer'. Jerk.  
  
I can see how some women might find him attractive, at a first glance, but  
really I'm not that impressed at all. I look over at Ellenor, she appears  
to be drooling. Traitor.  
  
"Lindsay?" Chuck asks "Do you know these people?" Did I mention he has his  
arm around her? I want to break his fingers.  
  
Lindsay's still giving me a confused stare, she turns to her right "Yes…..  
They work at my office" She turns back towards us "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
At this point I figure I have two viable options, I can either throw my arm  
around Ellenor and make up some fictitious relationship (which has a few  
things going against it, firstly I don't think Lindsay would buy it,  
secondly Ellenor would probably deck me) or I could try to talk my way  
around it.  
  
I go for option two.  
  
"Umm, my car got towed" I reply, I really don't want to lie to her if I  
can help it.  
  
She looks even more confused "From where?"  
  
I point to the loading zone "Over there"  
  
"What was your car doing over there?" Boy, no wonder she wanted to become a  
lawyer, she's just full of questions.  
  
"Waiting for me?" I try.  
  
Her lips quirk "Obviously not" Talk about chemistry, I bet she doesn't joke  
around with old Chuck here, like that. Speaking of which, I turn to him and  
hold out my hand.  
  
"Bobby Donnell" I say.  
  
He shakes my hand "Charles Hammond III" Who introduces themselves like  
that? What a stuffed shirt, I think I liked him better as Chuck.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Lindsay asks again. Man she just won't get  
off his point will she? She's like a dog with a bone.  
  
I sigh and close my eyes in defeat, she's never going to let this go, and  
I've been about as honest as I'm going to get. "Umm, we were meeting a  
client"  
  
Lindsay looks surprised "Here?"  
  
"No not here, over there" I wave vaguely at the row of houses on the other  
side of the street.  
  
"Who's the client?" God! What is it with all these questions?  
  
"No one you know, I just got the call as I was leaving the office."  
  
"Oh" She's taking in our appearances, I'm still wearing the same suit I had  
on at the office, but Ellenor looks kind of dressed up to be making a visit  
to a client.  
  
I try to steer the conversation away from us "So what are you doing here?"  
I ask with what I hope sounds like polite interest, and not, you know,  
jealousy.  
  
"Oh" Lindsay says giving Ellenor a confused look, "I thought you must have  
known, we were having dinner"  
  
"Why would I know that?" I ask innocently  
  
"Well I mentioned it to Ellenor this afternoon"  
  
I turn my head, "Ellenor, why didn't you tell me Lindsay was going to be  
here?" Ellenor turns towards me mouth agape. That gets her back for the  
drooling thing.  
  
Ellenor's recovered enough to glare at me. "Because" she says between  
clenched teeth "I don't spend my time talking about the social lives of the  
people I work with." She gives me a pointed look.  
  
Chuck clears his throat and turns to Lindsay, "Well we really should be  
going"  
  
She nods. "Yes"  
  
He holds out his hand to me again "It was nice to meet you"  
  
I shake his hand but can't quite make myself return the sentiment. He nods  
towards Ellenor and takes a step away from us, before stopping. "Do you  
need a lift?" he asks.  
  
"What?" I'd been concentrating on the way his hand was holding onto  
Lindsay's waist so it takes me a moment to catch up.  
  
"You don't have your car, can I drop you off somewhere?"  
  
What a great idea, I mean it's got to be heaps easier to follow them around  
if we're in the same car as them, I'm just about to nod when Ellenor jumps  
in. "No, we're fine thanks, we'll catch a cab"  
  
I shoot her a killer glare, and turn back, but Chuck's already nodding and  
guiding Lindsay away.  
  
"Ellenor!" I exclaim, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because Bobby, we've invaded their privacy enough for tonight."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No but's" she says, "Come on we have to go and call a cab."  
  
* * *  
  
I arrive at the office the next day not in the best of moods. To be totally  
honest I'm still a little pissed at Ellenor for cutting our evening short.  
When we'd finally managed to flag down a cab, I had innocently suggested  
maybe we should take a quick drive by Lindsay's just to see if she'd gotten  
home alright. Ellenor told me in no uncertain terms that we certainly  
wouldn't be doing that. She'd then insisted on dropping me off first, and  
left me with the words of warning that she'd be ringing all the cab  
company's tomorrow to make sure I hadn't hired another one.  
  
She's just suspicious enough to follow through with that threat, so I  
didn't take the chance. And since I no longer had my own transportation  
that left me nothing else to do all evening but sit around and wonder what  
Lindsay was doing. With Chuck.  
  
I came up with quite a few scenarios. None of which I was happy about.  
  
That being the case I found I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. So now  
I'm grumpy. And running late.  
  
Ellenor's already at her desk as I arrive, as is Lucy and Rebecca. I assume  
Eugene's probably in his office. Jimmy's at court. I notice that Lindsay  
has yet to arrive, the thought of which doesn't make me any happier. I walk  
past Ellenor and she glares at me (although I have no idea why, I think I  
behaved well last night), I glare back.  
  
"Good morning Bobby" Rebecca greets.  
  
"Morning" I mumble and walk into my office. About 5 minutes later I hear  
the door open, and Lindsay walks in. I watch her for a moment through my  
window and then walk outside. Just to, you know get a file. I pick one up  
off Ellenor's desk, she frowns at me again and snatches it away.  
  
She's no help at all, none I tell you. I shoot a look at her and pick up  
another file, daring her to take this one from me. She seems to think about  
it but decides against it. While I'm pretending to read the file, I  
secretly study Lindsay. What I'm basically trying to ascertain is whether  
or not she got any last night. I hate to sound crude, but the thoughts been  
driving me crazy. Apparently there's supposed to be all these telltale  
signs.  
  
Unfortunately I don't know what they are.  
  
Well this isn't getting me anywhere, I look down at Ellenor, women are  
supposed to pick up on these things aren't they?  
  
"Ellenor?" I ask her in what I hope is a normal tone "Can I see you in my  
office for a moment?"  
  
She looks at me suspiciously "Why?"  
  
I give her a killer look and say "I need to discuss that new case with you,  
the one we got last night"  
  
She looks like I've just asked her to spend 10 days in the desert with no  
water. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes" I say insistently "Right now"  
  
She sighs and walks really slowly into my office, when she eventually gets  
there she walks over and leans against my desk her arms folded in front of  
her. "What now, Bobby?"  
  
I walk over to her "Do you think she had sex last night?" I ask in a  
whisper.  
  
"What!" Ellenor's looking at me like I've just grown another two heads and  
she can't figure out which one to hit.  
  
"Shush" I say "Ellenor it's been driving me crazy all night, but I can't  
tell, go and look for some signs."  
  
"Signs?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah you know, go and see if she's glowing or something"  
  
"Bobby" she says totally exasperated, "I'm not doing that"  
  
"Ellenor" I plead.  
  
"No way, I think I've been fairly helpful up until now, but you're taking  
this too far, maybe you should get some therapy or something"  
  
"What!" Now I'm the one who's yelling "I don't need therapy"  
  
Which is when I hear a sound behind me. I turn and realise I've left the  
door to my office ajar.  
  
Oh Shit.  
  
Rebecca's leaning against the doorframe. "Hey" she says moving into the  
office and actually managing to close the door behind her (I should learn  
that trick) "What's going on?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Bec" I say, in strangle sounding voice "How long have you been standing  
there?"  
  
"Long enough" she replies, and settles onto my couch. I look out my window,  
Lindsay's on the phone apparently oblivious to our impromptu meeting. She's  
smiling and I have a sinking feeling she may be talking to Chuck.  
  
"So" Rebecca repeats "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing" I answer quickly, "There's nothing going on"  
  
"Yes there is" Ellenor interjects.  
  
"No there isn't" I say glaring at her.  
  
"Bobby" she says "I'm sick of being the only puppet in this ridiculous  
little play you're orchestrating. It's time to bring in some new players."  
  
"Ellenor" my tone holds a definite warning.  
  
Which she totally ignores "No Bobby, I'm sick of suffering alone, it's  
Rebecca's turn, she's known you longer after all"  
  
Rebecca's been looking back and forth between us, now she holds up her  
hands to interrupt. "Someone just tell me what's going on?" she demands in  
that no nonsense tone she's so fond of.  
  
I glare at Ellenor, but she talks anyway, fortunately she keeps her voice  
low. I check just to make sure the door is actually closed. "Bobby's  
jealous of Lindsay's new boyfriend so he's trying to break them up" she  
says.  
  
I gape at Ellenor.  
  
Rebecca gapes at me.  
  
"Ellenor, that's not true!" I exclaim. Okay so it's a little true, but she  
could have found a way to phrase it better.  
  
"Robert Gregory Donnell, I can't believe you!" Rebecca yells.  
  
"Shush" I say.  
  
"Shush! Don't you tell me to shush!" You know I think Rebecca would have  
made a great school teacher.  
  
"Rebecca" I say, with a patience I'm just not feeling "Would you kindly  
keep your voice down?"  
  
She leans back and frowns at me "Tell me everything" I open my mouth to  
comment but she shakes her head, "Not you… You" She says pointing at  
Ellenor.  
  
"Why her?" I protest.  
  
She gives me that school teacher look again. "Because I trust her to be  
more honest"  
  
"That's not very nice" I say, well it comes out more like a grumble.  
  
"Shut up Bobby" she turns back to Ellenor. "Go on"  
  
Ellenor doesn't really look too happy to be in the hot seat either, but I  
shoot her a look that clearly says 'this is all your fault' and wait for  
her to speak. "Well" she says, "Yesterday I innocently knocked on Bobby's  
door to ask a question…"  
  
I roll my eyes "Oh please"  
  
"Bobby, don't interrupt" Rebecca says, she nods to Ellenor to continue.  
  
Ellenor smirks at me "At which time he tells me that he knows Lindsay has a  
new boyfriend and he wants me to find out all the information I can about  
them and report it back to him." I'm back to gaping at her, talk about  
hanging a guy out to dry.  
  
Rebecca can't decide which of us she should be more angry at so she swings  
her glare back and forth, thankfully she decides to focus on Ellenor. "And  
you agreed to this?"  
  
Ellenor blushes "Well yes…. but it was reluctantly"  
  
"Why?" My ears perk up, finally something that's not about me, let's see  
Ellenor answer this without discussing 'The Incident'.  
  
"Because he said he loved her" I slump down again, I'd forgotten about that  
part. Damn.  
  
Rebecca's gaze swings back toward me "You did?"  
  
I can feel myself blushing. How embarrassing "I might have mentioned it" I  
mumble, and then glare at Ellenor "In confidence"  
  
She shrugs.  
  
"And this is the way you treat the woman you love? By invading her  
privacy?" I'm getting crushed by the weight of her glare. She turns back to  
Ellenor "Go on?"  
  
"With what?" Ellenor asks. I think she's just getting the idea that  
Rebecca's not any more happy with her role either.  
  
"Well I'm assuming that whole exchange yesterday afternoon, was your idea  
of a fact finding mission?"  
  
Ellenor squirms "Maybe"  
  
"And?" Ellenor and I exchange looks. Rebecca sighs "You may as well tell me  
all of it, because I won't be happy if I find out later you were holding  
anything back."  
  
I want it on the record here that I was willing to stand strong and not  
answer any more questions, but Ellenor buckled. All of a sudden she's  
talking about her conversation with Lindsay, her subsequent conversation  
with me, our trip to the restaurant. She even had to bring up my car  
getting towed (which I might add the two of them had quite a chuckle over).  
Rebecca stopped laughing though when Ellenor mentioned how we still  
happened to be standing outside the restaurant when Lindsay and Chuck  
emerged.  
  
"They saw you?" she asked incredulous.  
  
We both nod.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you manage to get through this whole cloak  
and dagger thing in the restaurant and then you get sprung standing right  
outside it?" Did her lips just twitch?  
  
Ellenor's looking somewhere in the vicinity of her feet "Yes" she mumbles.  
  
Rebecca's lips twitch again. I'm so glad she can find enjoyment in this  
"Well that was pretty stupid"  
  
"We appreciate your input" I say sarcastically. She glares at me. Whoops.  
  
"So what was he like?" Rebecca asks.  
  
"Nothing special" I answer.  
  
"He was gorgeous" Ellenor says at the same time.  
  
I curl my lip into a sneer. "He was pretentious" I turn to Rebecca, "You  
should have heard him introduce himself, 'Hello I'm Charles Hammond the  
third'" I roll my eyes after giving what I think was a fairly accurate  
impersonation of him.  
  
For some reason both Ellenor and Rebecca seem particularly amused. "Don't  
look now Bobby but you're turning green." Ellenor says.  
  
Boy am I beginning to regret asking her for help.  
  
Rebecca decides to take pity on me "So, what was today's argument about  
then?"  
  
Ellenor glares at me "He wants me to go out and ask Lindsay if she had sex  
with Charles"  
  
I'm momentarily thrown by her referring to him as 'Charles' but Rebecca's  
high pitched "What!" brings me back around.  
  
I look at Ellenor with exasperation "Can you get any of the facts right?" I  
ask. "I didn't say to go and ask her, I said go out there and look for  
signs"  
  
"Oh, because that's a huge distinction" Rebecca states, somewhat  
sarcastically I should add.  
  
"He wants to know if she's glowing"  
  
I turn to her "Thank you Ellenor I think you've said enough for one  
morning"  
  
Rebecca seems to agree, "Ellenor if you don't mind I'd like to speak to  
Bobby alone for a minute" Ellenor nods and moves to leave "There's nothing  
else I need to know before you go?" Rebecca asks.  
  
"Yeah" Ellenor says "He listens to Kenny Rogers in his car, I was glad the  
damn thing got towed" and with that parting shot, she exits.  
  
Rebecca waits until the door is firmly shut behind her, before standing in  
front of me with hands on hips "Bobby Donnell?" she asks "What's the matter  
with you?"  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Part 6  
  
Rebecca  
  
He's stalling. It's actually quite interesting to watch, you can  
practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to decide  
exactly how much he can get away with now that Ellenor isn't here to blow  
the whistle on him.  
  
"Nothing" he answers slowly. That's it? He spends two minutes trying to  
think up an answer and that's the best he can come up with?  
  
I point to the couch "Bobby sit down"  
  
He frowns "I'm fine standing, thanks"  
  
"Sit" I say in my most authoritarian voice.  
  
He does.  
  
I walk over to stand directly in front of him "You know what you're doing  
is wrong, don't you?" He doesn't answer. "Bobby you can't just go around  
sabotaging people's relationships on a whim"  
  
"It's not a whim, Rebecca"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I'm trying to save her from a tru…." He breaks off looking faintly  
embarrassed, "I'm trying to win her back" he finally admits.  
  
I can feel myself starting to soften, because he has this sad puppy dog  
expression on his face, which isn't a good thing because I haven't yet made  
my point. "You realise the best way to do that would just be to go out and  
tell her how you feel." I point out reasonably. I can't believe Ellenor  
didn't mention this to him. I remind myself to have a long chat with her  
later about encouraging Bobby's stupid schemes. She should know better.  
  
He's looking at me like I'm from another planet. "I can't do that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she'd laugh at me"  
  
I sigh, he's really pushing me to my limits "Bobby she won't laugh at you,  
she has a right to know how you feel"  
  
He stands up suddenly and I have to take a quick step back before he  
crashes into me. He starts pacing. "Rebecca if I go out there and say I've  
suddenly realised I'm in love with her, and I want her to get back together  
with me, she's just going to think I'm saying it all because I'm jealous"  
  
"Bobby you are jealous"  
  
"Yes" he admits, turning to face me "But I got jealous after I figured out  
I loved her"  
  
I'm having trouble keeping up with his train of thought "As opposed too?"  
  
"As opposed to her thinking I'm jealous of Chuck and am therefore saying  
I'm in love with her as an easy way to get her away from him."  
  
I shake my head "She won't think that"  
  
"Yes she will, and I can't take that chance" he stops pacing "Do you know  
how many women I've said the words 'I love you' too Rebecca?" he asks.  
  
Considering how many women he dates, I can only assume many. I shake my  
head.  
  
"None" If I look startled here, it's because I am. I am absolutely floored.  
He continues "I never allowed myself to feel love for any of them, it  
was…." He pauses, struggling to continue "It was a defense mechanism, hell  
I didn't even let myself feel it for Lindsay the first time around." His  
voice gets this raw, emotional quality too it I've only heard a few times  
before. "And when I do finally tell her, I want her to believe it's coming  
straight from me, not because I'm jealous over some stuffed shirt like  
Charles Hammond the third"  
  
Okay I'm more than softening I just turned into a big puddle of goo. Who  
knew Bobby had all these words in him?  
  
But still as much as I can now see his point of view, my first instinct was  
that this plan of his was the wrong way to approach this situation, and I  
can't shake that. Loyalty to Lindsay also means I can't participate.  
  
"I can't have anything to do with this plan of yours Bobby" I tell him.  
  
He nods "It's your decision"  
  
"It's not that I don't see where you're coming from… It's just…"  
  
"It's okay Bec, I understand"  
  
"Okay then"  
  
"You're not going to tell her are you?" He seems quite worried by this  
prospect.  
  
I shake my head. "I'm not going to interfere, on your side or hers"  
  
He smiles "Thanks"  
  
I point at his desk "Now don't you have work to do?" He nods and I swear I  
can see the wheels turning in his head again. Already thinking up the next  
part of his plan "Real work Bobby, you know the stuff that actually pays  
the bills?"  
  
He gives me a sheepish grin "Oh yeah, of course…. umm that's what I thought  
you meant"  
  
I roll my eyes and leave the room.  
  
* * *  
  
I firmly believe in fate.  
  
I mean sometimes there's just no other explanation for the things that  
happen in your life. Take for example lunchtime today. Normally I bring my  
lunch into work, a nice salad or fresh sandwich, whatever I've prepared the  
night before. But last night my refrigerator decided to go on the fritz and  
so while I was busy transferring all my perishables into my neighbour  
Kathy's place and arranging for her to be home the next day to let the  
repairman in, I didn't have time to make anything. I wasn't really worried  
about it, I mean I've been known on the odd occasion to eat out, so it  
wasn't really any big deal.  
  
My usual café of choice is this small place a couple of buildings down from  
the office called 'The Stuffed Duck' (I know the name sounds really silly,  
but the food is fabulous). So I wander down there at about 1.15 and order  
my usual (when I'm eating here that is) Caesar Salad and an Iced Coffee. I  
pick up my tray and turn around.  
  
This is where the fate part comes into it.  
  
Because sitting not two tables away from where I'm standing are Helen and  
Lindsay. And I don't even have to guess what they'd be talking about. This  
is unbelievable I've never in the entire time I've been coming here, seen  
either one of them before. And now straight after I find out about Bobby's  
stupid plan here they are.  
  
At this point I think I have two options, I can let my presence be known  
and join them, or I can quietly back up to the counter and change my order  
to take-away.  
  
I take a step backwards.  
  
Which is when Lindsay, with all the timing of a Swiss clock looks up and  
spots me. She smiles "Hey Bec, I didn't know you were eating out today"  
  
"My refrigerator broke down" I say kind of defensively. Damn Bobby now he's  
got me on edge too.  
  
Helen and Lindsay exchange a look, and Helen pats the chair beside her "Do  
you want to join us?" She asks.  
  
Here's the thing, I really don't. I can't get past this feeling that just  
by being there I'm going to end up involved in this whole situation, which  
is not at all what I want. However I can't think of a good excuse not too.  
"Well I don't want to interrupt" I try.  
  
Helen pulls out the chair, "Don't be silly, actually you're timings really  
good, Lindsay was just about to tell me about her date last night"  
  
My tray bobbles and I put it on the table. "She was?" I ask.  
  
Helen gives me a strange look "Are you alright Rebecca you look kind of  
strange?"  
  
"I'm fine" I reply taking a large swallow of my drink, I can do this, I can  
listen to Lindsay talk about her date and remain totally neutral. I just  
won't ask any question. There that's it, I'll just listen and anything I  
find out I'll keep totally to myself. No problem.  
  
"So how'd it go?" I ask. Whoops. Well after that one I won't ask anymore.  
  
Lindsay smiles "It was wonderful, he took me to Carlotta's…"  
  
I choke on a large piece of lettuce "Carlotta's" I interrupt, kind of mid  
cough. Bobby and Ellenor left that part out, when they said they trailed  
her to a restaurant somehow that wasn't what I had in mind.  
  
Helen's patting me on the back. "Are you okay?" she asks.  
  
I nod and take another mouthful of drink. "I'm just surprised" I say  
covering. "I've heard about Carlotta's it's supposed to be wonderful."  
  
"Yeah I've never been there either" Helen says wistfully, she turns to  
Lindsay "How did Chuck manage to get a table at such short notice?"  
  
Lindsay shrugs "I didn't ask"  
  
"Chuck always was resourceful" I don't think I even want to know what she  
means by that. "So tell us more Lindsay" she urges.  
  
"Well the food was exquisite, I had…"  
  
"We don't care what you ate" Helen interrupts "Tell us about you and Chuck,  
what'd you say, what'd he say back, was there any touching?"  
  
"Helen!" Lindsay exclaims.  
  
Helen rolls her eyes "I don't mean THAT Lindsay, I mean, was he holding  
your hand? That sort of thing."  
  
"Oh" Lindsay looks mildly embarrassed. "I don't know, maybe at some point."  
  
"So what did you talk about?" Helen asks again.  
  
Lindsay sighs "All sorts of things, he told me what it was like working at  
his fathers firm, I discussed my work, we swapped stories about family and  
friends. He still remembers you by the way" She says to Helen.  
  
"Who could forget me?" Helen asks. She leans in closer. "So enough about  
the restaurant what happened after?"  
  
Lindsay gets this really confused look on her face "Well it was kind of  
strange"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well we stepped out of the restaurant and you'll never guess who we bumped  
into"  
  
"Who?" Helen asks, intrigued. I pop a crouton into my mouth and refuse to  
make eye contact with either of them, just in case I inadvertently give  
away the fact that I know what Lindsay's about to say.  
  
"Bobby and Ellenor" she says. Yep color me surprised. Lindsay turns her  
gaze towards me "You don't think they have a thing going on do you?" she  
asks.  
  
The crouton becomes logged in my throat. "Excuse me?" I croak. Helen's  
pounding on my back again.  
  
Lindsay shakes her head absently "I mean they said they were visiting a  
client, but the whole thing just seemed really strange"  
  
"In what way?" I ask, as soon as I can speak again.  
  
"Well for one Ellenor was really dressed up. More like she was on a date  
than visiting a client. And they seemed to be hiding something." She shakes  
her head as if to clear it of all thoughts. "I'm sure it's nothing"  
  
"I can ask him if you want?" Helen volunteers.  
  
"No!" Did I say that really loudly? Oh well. I turn to Helen, the last  
thing this whole fiasco needs is her in the middle of it. "They really were  
visiting a client, I was looking at the file this morning"  
  
"Whatever" Helen turns her attention back to Lindsay "What happened when he  
took you home? You did go straight home didn't you?"  
  
Lindsay blushes again "Helen"  
  
"Oh come one Lindsay, share. We want to know don't we Rebecca?" She's  
looking at me like she's expecting me to jump in and back her up. I'm  
giving her that whole 'deer stuck in headlights' look back.  
  
"He was a perfect gentleman" Lindsay answers.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean anything" Helen turns to me "I've met some perfect  
gentlemen who were just tigers in bed" I think I'm scrunching my face up  
here, because really I did NOT want to know that.  
  
Lindsay's frowning at Helen too, I'm thinking it was too much information  
all around "He didn't come inside" she says.  
  
"Who's decision was that?"  
  
"It was mutual, I mean it was only our first date"  
  
"So did he kiss you?" I'm thinking this sort of tenacity is what makes  
Helen a good DA. She never gives up on anything.  
  
"Yes" Lindsay answers.  
  
"And? God Lindsay, stop being such a clam"  
  
"It was nice"  
  
Helen and I both look surprised "Nice?" Helen says, "That's not exactly a  
ringing endorsement"  
  
"Well it was our first kiss, you know those are usually awkward, so for a  
first kiss it was nice"  
  
"Is there going to be a second?"  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"I'm just asking if you're going out with him again, Lindsay. Lighten up"  
  
Lindsay sighs "Friday night"  
  
At this point I think I've heard enough information. Information I might  
add I didn't want in the first place. And as I've finished my lunch I  
decide I should leave before I can hear anything else that I don't want to  
hear (especially about Helen). So I stand.  
  
"I've got to go" I say.  
  
"Okay well I'll see you back at the office" Lindsay replies.  
  
I nod, "Okay, see you later Helen"  
  
"Bye, Rebecca" she says.  
  
I leave in a hurry, heading back to the office and hoping that by some  
miracle neither Ellenor or Bobby will be there when I get back. I like to  
think I'm a strong willed person and that they will respect my decision  
not to get involved in this whole affair. But I know the reality of that is  
unlikely.  
  
So I open the door and find out that fate has dealt me yet another blow.  
  
Because they are the only two people in the office. Unbelievable.  
  
By some strange turn of events every other person we work with is off doing  
something (yes even Lucy) and Ellenor and Bobby are standing in the middle  
of the room having yet another argument. They both stop talking as I enter.  
  
"Well" Bobby asks, straight away "How'd it go?"  
  
"How'd what go?" I ask, confused.  
  
"Your lunch with Lindsay and Helen."  
  
I stand there gaping at him, how the hell did he know that?  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Part 7  
  
Bobby  
  
Rebecca's gaping at me and she doesn't look to happy. "Bobby" she says  
coldly "How do you know who I had lunch with?" She's looking accusingly at  
both Ellenor and I. "Did you tail me?"  
  
I look at Ellenor for help. As usual she provides none "No" I answer,  
somewhat indignantly "Of course not"  
  
She crosses her arms, I also notice that her foot is tapping. This can't be  
good.  
  
"Lucy told us" Ellenor remarks.  
  
Rebecca's jaw drops again. "You've told Lucy about this?" She's waving her  
arms around in frustration, "Why don't you just take out a sign?"  
  
"Rebecca!" I focus her attention back onto me, which after noticing her  
glare may not have been my smartest move "We didn't tell Lucy anything, she  
was picking up a brief for me and she mentioned seeing you through the  
window on her way back."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She went to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if she's down at The Stuffed  
Duck"  
  
For some reason I'm not sure of, but that terrifies me anyway, Rebecca  
smiles "Well then wont she get an earful"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She crosses her arms again "I don't suppose either of you would be  
interested in Lindsay's theory of why you were outside the restaurant last  
night?"  
  
We both nod.  
  
Rebecca points at both of us "She thinks you might have a thing going on."  
  
"A thing?" I ask, somewhat confused.  
  
She rolls her eyes at me "You know, a THING"  
  
Suddenly it hits me. I look at her with astonishment "You've got to be  
kidding!" I look towards Ellenor, her expression is one I can only describe  
as pure horror.  
  
How insulting.  
  
I mean as far as I know I'm quite a good catch, I'm sure many have thought  
so. Ellenor apparently isn't one of them.  
  
Her mouth is hanging open. She snaps it closed "Me ….. and him?" She asks  
in a strangled tone, taking a step to the side as if to place greater  
distance between us. "Nobody would believe that"  
  
I'm starting to agree, I glare at her just out of principle.  
  
Rebecca's lips twitch, and then it seems that she can't control herself and  
her smile blooms "Well Lindsay might"  
  
I turn towards Rebecca, "This isn't good"  
  
She lifts an eyebrow "You think?"  
  
"You have to set her straight"  
  
"Me!" She's shaking her head furiously "Uh-uh it doesn't have anything to  
do with me, you set her straight"  
  
"Oh and how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
I glare at her, then turn towards Ellenor "You do it?"  
  
She holds up her hands "Forget it, I've done enough, you got me into this  
situation, you get me out."  
  
I think I may be turning purple right about now, "You are no help" I tell  
her "None at all"  
  
"Good" She says, sitting at her desk "In that case you wont need me any  
more. It's been fun and all that, though" She looks rather satisfied with  
herself.  
  
I turn to Rebecca "You know Bec I don't know if I've ever told you this  
before, but about two years ago, I walked into…."  
  
"Bobby!" Ellenor exclaims. I give her a pointed look. "Fine" She grumbles,  
"But I'm still not talking to Lindsay that one's on you"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Rebecca says, "I covered for you, I confirmed you  
were working on a case."  
  
"You couldn't have mentioned that about five minutes ago?" I ask, more than  
a little annoyed.  
  
Her lips quirk again. "I wanted to see your reaction"  
  
"Well since you're enjoying yourself so much you're really going to enjoy  
the rest of your participation in the plan"  
  
That wiped the smile off her face "No way, I'm not getting involved,  
remember?"  
  
"Too late Rebecca, you're already involved, you just covered for us, which  
means if all this breaks Lindsay's gonna know you knew. So you might as  
well help out completely"  
  
She seems at a loss for words, Ellenor on the other hand is nodding "He's  
right Rebecca, you're in" I think she just doesn't want to be the only one  
involved, but at this stage what do I care.  
  
"This isn't fair" Rebecca sputters.  
  
"What can I say" I shrug "That's life"  
  
Now Rebecca's turning purple "I want this on the record that I am an  
unwilling participant"  
  
"Join the club" Ellenor mutters.  
  
"Justify it any way you want" I say, "Just tell me everything you know"  
  
"She didn't have too much to say, apart from, you know, hypothesising about  
the two of you"  
  
"Rebecca" I say in warning.  
  
"Fine" She sighs "It was my impression, and it is just an impression…."  
God, what is it with Lawyers, do they have to clarify everything! "That  
possibly Lindsay didn't have that great a time on her date"  
  
Woah, this sounds promising, I stand up straighter. Finally something I  
want to hear. "Why?"  
  
She shrugs "I don't know it was just the way she talked, she wasn't very  
enthusiastic. She didn't sound like a woman who was really looking forward  
to her second date."  
  
"So will there be a second date?"  
  
"Not that she mentioned."  
  
This is great, and I mean really great. I smile, at both Ellenor and  
Rebecca "Well good"  
  
"Until we know specifics we should probably lay low for a couple of days  
Bobby" Rebecca adds.  
  
"Okay" I look at both of them "But you'll keep your ears to the ground,  
just too make sure?"  
  
They both nod.  
  
"Good" I say again, and then head into my office. I think I may be  
whistling.  
  
* * *  
  
Rebecca  
  
I watch Bobby walk into his office and close the door. The idiot's  
whistling. With a shake of my head I turn to Ellenor and motion her down  
towards the library, where I take out two reference books and hand her one.  
We need a cover if Bobby comes out of his office again and wants to know  
what we're talking about.  
  
"We have a problem" I say as soon as we're both seated.  
  
Ellenor looks worried "What sort of problem?"  
  
"Lindsay does have another date Ellenor, on Friday night"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shush" I say, with a quick look towards Bobby's office, thankfully the  
door stays closed. "I had to Ellenor, he's getting too carried away with  
this thing, he needs to take a step back."  
  
"And how have you helped with that?"  
  
"Well" I say somewhat defensively "I've brought us some time"  
  
"He's gonna find out Rebecca"  
  
"Not if we keep him occupied"  
  
"And how do we do that?" Her voice is getting louder.  
  
"Okay here's my plan…" At this point Ellenor leans her head on the table  
and mutters something about people and plans, that I don't actually catch  
but I sort of get the impression it's not too flattering. "Ellenor pay  
attention" I wait until she lifts her head. "I think it's been a while  
since we all had one of our staff outings to McCalls. Why don't we plan one  
for Friday night"  
  
"And what reason do we give for Lindsay not being there?"  
  
"We don't give any reason at all, in fact he wont know about it until it's  
too late."  
  
Ellenor's looking at me like I just been released from the insane asylum,  
and she's trying to decide whether or not to have me recommitted. "How  
exactly do we manage that?"  
  
"Well think about it for a minute, he's not going to talk to Lindsay about  
anything even remotely social. As far as he's concerned that's why he's  
roped us into this whole ridiculous scenario" Ellenor nods in agreement "So  
we just tell him that we've talked to everyone about it, and that it's set  
for Friday night, and by the time he figures out Lindsay's not coming it'll  
be too late."  
  
"Knowing Bobby, he'll just cancel the night and we'll be forced to follow  
Lindsay around again, trust me I've been there and it's not as much fun as  
it sounds"  
  
"That's the beauty of the plan" I say leaning forward. "He won't be able  
too, because Jimmy and Eugene will be coming with us, and how will he be  
able to cancel without telling them why?"  
  
"I'm sure he'd think of something"  
  
"He won't have time, trust me this'll work"  
  
She sighs, but eventually nods "Okay Rebecca, I'm going with you on this  
one, but if anything happens I just want you too know right up front that  
it's all your fault"  
  
I look at her and smile. After all, what could possibly go wrong?  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Part 8  
  
Bobby  
  
I step out of my office and look around. "Is everyone ready to go?" Jimmy,  
Ellenor and Rebecca all nod. I note that Lucy's still sulking.  
  
"This isn't fair" she says "You're all doing this to exclude me"  
  
"Lucy" Ellenor replies "We've all been going to McCalls for years" she  
smirks "If you like next Saturday we can all take you to the Malt Shop"  
  
Lucy glares at her "That's not funny Ellenor, you know I'm not that young,  
I think they'd let me in"  
  
I shake my head "You're under 21, you're not coming" She sticks her tongue  
out at me further illustrating my point.  
  
"Where's Eugene and Lindsay?" I ask.  
  
Ellenor and Rebecca exchange a look, before Rebecca replies "Eugene's got  
other plans, and Lindsay's not back from the courthouse yet. Perhaps we  
should just go, she can meet us over there later."  
  
Jimmy's already in his coat, but I shake my head "It's okay we can wait"  
With that the door opens and Lindsay walks in. "Hey are you ready to go?" I  
ask.  
  
She looks confused "Go where?"  
  
"To McCalls"  
  
Her confusion deepens "McCalls?" She shrugs "I don't know anything about  
it, but I can't go anyway I've got plans"  
  
"What plans?" I have a sinking suspicion I already know though from the way  
Ellenor and Rebecca are refusing to look at me.  
  
"I've got a date" she answers, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.  
"Chuck's taking me dancing"  
  
"Really?" I ask with a pointed stare at my two co-conspirators, both of  
whom have a sudden fascination with our furnishings.  
  
"We should go, Bobby" Rebecca says, tearing her gaze away from the filing  
cabinet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty" Jimmy adds, "Too bad you can't join us Lindsay, but  
have a good time." He smiles at Lucy "See you Monday, Lucy"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" she mutters.  
  
And this is when I finally realise how easily they've played me. I'm  
totally trapped. There's no way I can pull out of tonight without arousing  
the suspicions of Jimmy, Lindsay and Lucy. So instead of following Lindsay  
to wherever her date with Chuck will be, I have to go to McCalls.  
  
But I do not have to be happy.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm beginning to think this night will go on forever. We've been her for  
just under two and a half hours and I'm more than ready to make my excuses  
and leave. It's not like the others would miss me anyway, because my  
contribution to the conversation has mostly been in single word sentences.  
  
Rebecca and Ellenor are avoiding any sort of direct eye contact with me  
(exactly like the guilty parties that they are), and Jimmy, oblivious to  
everything, just keeps talking. Our waiter seems to have lost our latest  
drink order so I calmly suggest Jimmy go to the bar, and order some more.  
I'd like a word with my cohorts before I leave. They watch him go  
nervously.  
  
"Well" I say as soon as he's out of earshot "Haven't we been busy" They  
look at each other guiltily, as well they should. "Does someone want to  
fill me in on when our plan changed from 'Lets break up Lindsay and Chuck'  
to 'Lets let Lindsay and Chuck have a romantic uninterrupted night out?'" I  
think I may be yelling at this point.  
  
Rebecca's the first to speak "It was my idea Bobby"  
  
"You're a traitor" I say emphatically.  
  
She looks exasperated "Bobby"  
  
"We had a plan Rebecca"  
  
"No we didn't Bobby" Ellenor jumps in "You had a plan, that you forced us  
into. But it was wrong, Lindsay should make her own decisions about who she  
wants to be with, we shouldn't interfere"  
  
"Fine" I say, crossing my arms "If you don't want to help I'll just do it  
myself"  
  
"Fine" They both agree together. The traitors.  
  
We sit there glaring at each other until Jimmy comes back with the drinks.  
  
"Hey where's Lindsay?" He asks.  
  
A sinking sensation appears in the pit of my stomach "On a date with Chuck,  
why?"  
  
He looks confused "Because I just saw her come in here when I was at the  
bar, she was heading over to the table"  
  
Ellenor, Rebecca and I all look at each other with horror, as realisation  
hits us. I whip my head around desperately hoping that she just got stopped  
by someone on the way over here, but I can't see her anywhere.  
  
"She must have overheard us" Rebecca says.  
  
"Saying what?" Jimmy asks.  
  
I don't wait around for Rebecca's answer, if Lindsay's left it couldn't  
have been that long ago, maybe I can still catch her. I nearly knock my  
chair over in my hurry to stand up, and I race outside.  
  
But when I get there the street is empty.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm hating the world at large right now. Well that's not true, mostly I'm  
hating the female half of the world. The way I figure this, the whole  
situation is all their fault. I mean, lets recap. First Lindsay screws with  
my new life plan and gets another boyfriend. Then Ellenor and Rebecca screw  
with my perfectly feasible plan to break Lindsay and said boyfriend up,  
which results in Lindsay misconstruing my plan and being what I am only  
assuming to be royally pissed.  
  
I can only assume this because I can't actually get in touch with her. And  
believe me I've tried. There's been about 50 phone messages (okay I may be  
exaggerating here but you get the idea, it's a lot). When that didn't work,  
I tried knocking on the door (I had to leave when the neighbour threatened  
to call the police). So I went back home and tried phoning again. I can  
only assume both Helen and Lindsay decided not too speak too me.  
  
To make matters complete Lindsay didn't show up for work this morning, and  
because she won't answer her phone I have no way to contact her.  
  
Helen is another matter.  
  
Wisely I didn't call her direct line because I figured she wouldn't take my  
call, so I rang Fred Taylor a friend of mine in the DA's office. He assured  
me she was in. So here I am, about to confront her. She's going to tell me  
where Lindsay is because I'm not leaving her office until she does. And  
she'd better watch out if she tries to stall me too, because like I've  
said, I've had more than enough of the female population at the moment. If  
I'd only asked Eugene and Jimmy to help me, I'd probably already be back  
with Lindsay now, instead of facing what I'm sure will be a lot of begging  
and grovelling (which I might have mentioned I hate doing) in order just to  
get her to talk to me.  
  
I am not in a good mood, and Helen is about to be made aware of that.  
  
I open her door without knocking, she's sitting at her desk writing, but  
she looks up as I enter.  
  
"I want to know where she is Helen" I say "And I want to know now."  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Part 9  
  
Helen  
  
What a bastard. And trust me that's the nicest thing I can think of to say  
about him. After everything he's pulled he should be cowering under his  
desk, or hiding a corner. But no, in true Bobby Donnell manner he's in here  
throwing around orders.  
  
"Get out" I say, with what I consider admirable restraint.  
  
He sits down opposite me "Not until you tell me where she is"  
  
"Bobby you may not realise this, being as you are one of the more stupid  
men walking the planet, but I have what you may call considerable influence  
with the Boston Police Department, you don't want to be messing with me  
right now"  
  
"You're wasting your threats Helen, I'm not leaving. I need to talk to her"  
  
"So you can say what exactly?"  
  
He looks uncomfortable "That's none of your business"  
  
"Say it to me Bobby, or don't say it at all. Because in order to talk to  
Lindsay you have to get through me first"  
  
"She has to come back sooner or later, I can wait"  
  
I lean back in my chair "Okay"  
  
He sighs "Please Helen, I just need to talk to her, I need to know what she  
heard."  
  
"So you can make up excuses"  
  
"No" The pig manages to look as if I've just offended him "So I can  
explain"  
  
"Then explain it to me because I'd love to hear it. I think you've sunk to  
new levels even for you Bobby"  
  
Now he's getting angry, I can actually see his face turning red "You know I  
don't think I need to justify myself to you Helen, after some of the stunts  
I've seen you pull."  
  
Bad move "I'm assuming you're referring to things that have happened in the  
courtroom, but we won't even go there. Nothing I've done Bobby, would even  
begin to compare with setting out to break up you're ex-girlfriend's new  
relationship, and enlisting half of your office to help you!" I'm screaming  
at him right now, but really I don't care. I mean he does deserve it.  
  
He blinks at me, surprised "I don't think you're in any position to judge  
considering you don't have all the facts."  
  
"Then explain it to me" I say again.  
  
"No" He repeats, I swear the man gives new definition to the word stubborn.  
  
"You know what I think it's about Bobby?" I ask. He gives me a 'This I've  
got to hear look' but doesn't comment. "I think you were just jealous of  
Chuck"  
  
"I was not" he sputters.  
  
"Bobby you're like a three year old with last years Christmas toy, you  
don't want it anymore but you don't want anyone else to have it either"  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong Helen"  
  
I give him my most disbelieving look. "There's no other explanation Bobby"  
I remark "I mean it can't be about love"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I'm incredulous by this point "You mean apart from the fact that you  
wouldn't treat the woman you love the way you've treated Lindsay these past  
few days?"  
  
He manages to look contrite "Yes apart from that"  
  
"You don't fall in love Bobby, if there's one thing that the women who date  
you understand, it's that. You're very clear on the subject."  
  
Now he just looks uncomfortable "Maybe I've changed"  
  
I raise my eyebrows "Maybe?"  
  
He nods "I have changed, I'm a new man. And I'm in love with Lindsay"  
  
I'm not convinced "It's easy to say it Bobby, proving it's another matter"  
  
He looks somewhat stunned "What do you think I've been doing the last few  
days?"  
  
I glare at him "Acting like a jerk"  
  
He stands up and starts pacing my office "Have you ever considered that  
maybe that's because I've never been in love before, and I don't know how  
else to act?"  
  
I absolutely will not buckle. He hurt my best friend damn it.  
  
He turns to me with tears in his eyes.  
  
Oh God, I'm starting to buckle.  
  
What do you expect of me, I'm not made of stone. He's in love with my best  
friend. I know damn well she's still in love with him. Under other  
circumstances we'd all be celebrating right now, (those circumstances being  
Lindsay not still being royally pissed). Still she is my best friend so if  
I can help, then I'll help.  
  
But only for Lindsay you understand, I still think Bobby was a jerk.  
  
I sigh and point to the chair he'd been sitting it. "Sit down Bobby and  
tell me everything." I raise my eyebrow "And I mean everything, it's in  
your best interest not too leave anything out."  
  
He sits down opposite me and starts talking, by the time he finishes my  
stomach hurts because I've been both laughing and crying, and I've come to  
the realisation that this is a story Lindsay should hear.  
  
But it needs to be her decision.  
  
I look over at Bobby, he's stopped talking and he's looking at me  
expectantly, I sigh and give him the only answer I can "She's gone away for  
a few days Bobby, I'm not sure when she'll be back but I'll let you know as  
soon as I've talked to her."  
  
"If you give me the number I can talk to her myself" He replies.  
  
While I see the logic in that, I shake my head "I can't do that. Just stay  
by the phone I'll call you when I can."  
  
He nods, knowing he's not going to get anything else out of me. Then just  
when I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore by this conversation he  
proves me wrong by saying "I don't want your friendship with Lindsay to be  
affected by this as well Helen, I've stuffed up enough relationships as it  
is. If she doesn't want to talk to you about it then just be her friend,  
I'll worry about everything else myself"  
  
I'm momentarily stunned. Maybe he has changed.  
  
I nod "I'll let you know"  
  
"Thanks" He smiles at me and leaves the office. I wait until the door  
closes before I reach for the phone. This is a conversation I don't want  
overheard.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Part 10 (a)  
  
Lindsay  
  
I'm pacing around the apartment nervously, as I wait for the doorbell to  
ring. Helen told Bobby that I'd be home Tuesday night at about 7. Which  
means knowing Bobby as well as I do he'll probably be arriving at about  
6.45 on the off chance I've arrived early and to try to catch me before I  
can go back out again.  
  
It's now 6.40.  
  
In reality I actually arrived home yesterday afternoon. Helen rang me from  
her office to tell me that she'd talked to Bobby and there was some  
information I needed to know. She wouldn't tell me what that was over the  
phone, but she convinced me it was worth the return trip. It wasn't that  
hard a sell, I mean I couldn't stay at my parents forever (especially since  
I didn't bother to pack before I left) and I trust Helen's judgement. So  
back I came.  
  
We spent the entire night talking, which I don't think we've done since  
college, and it was actually kind of fun. (That is after I got through  
being angry, which only took me about three hours). I came in venting,  
angry, calling Bobby every name I could think of (and some I just made up  
off the top of my head, can I just say I think I'm pretty creative when I'm  
mad). Helen listened to me for awhile, nodding sympathetically, then after  
she thought I'd expressed enough emotions, calmly told me to sit down and  
shut up, it was her turn to talk. By the time she finished I wasn't angry  
anymore.  
  
I actually suggested to Helen that she may want to switch sides because she  
put up a hell of a defense on Bobby's behalf. Which doesn't go to say that  
I condone the method with which he went about his stupid plan, but I can't  
complain about the reason.  
  
Actually I'm very happy about the reason.  
  
What can I say, I love the idiot man.  
  
I'd actually just told Chuck that very thing on Friday night, when I'd told  
him I couldn't keep seeing him because it wasn't fair to lead him on. He'd  
taken the news well and we'd parted as friends, he went home and I went  
over to McCalls looking forward to spending some out of work time with my  
colleagues.  
  
And then I overheard their conversation. And I saw red.  
  
So what I'm getting around to saying here is that while I'm very happy that  
my feelings for Bobby are not one sided, I still think he needs to learn a  
lesson. You shouldn't play with people the way he did, you certainly  
shouldn't blackmail your workmates into becoming accomplices. If we're  
going to have a relationship it has to be based on honesty. To make sure he  
really understands that, he's about to get a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Lets see how he likes it.  
  
I hear the doorbell ring and look at my watch. It's 6.45.  
  
* * *  
  
I take my time opening the door (even though I was standing right behind  
it, it's all part of my strategy, and it seems to be working) Bobby's  
fidgeting nervously. Which can't be that easy to do considering he's  
holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the  
other. It's hard to suppress my grin, but somehow I manage it.  
  
"Bobby" I say, my demeanour not one of a happy person.  
  
"Lindsay" he gives me a shy smile "Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
I seem to think about it for a moment then reluctantly step back "Alright"  
  
He looks around uncertainly "Is Helen here?"  
  
I cross my arms "Why? Are you here to see her?"  
  
"No" he answers quickly, "I was just wondering if we were alone?"  
  
We are, Helen's actually spending the night at Ellenor's (who was happy to  
put her up when Helen explained my plan to her. She liked the idea of  
retribution) but I don't want him to feel too secure "For the moment"  
  
"Oh okay" He suddenly realises he's still holding the candy and flowers,  
and holds both of them out at the same time. "These are for you"  
  
I look at them but make no attempt to take them from him "Really?" He nods,  
his arms still outstretched, he actually looks quite comical "Why?"  
  
"They're a peace offering"  
  
I give him a dissatisfied look but take them anyway, and place them on the  
table. "You're going to have to do better than that"  
  
He nods as if expecting that answer, and the next thing I know he's down on  
his knees "What the hell are you doing?" I ask.  
  
"I'm begging for forgiveness" He replies. Oh for a camera.  
  
I lean back against the table "Okay"  
  
He looks surprised that I'm actually going to make him go through with it,  
I'm thinking he thought just making the gesture would be enough. Boy did he  
think wrong. I cross my arms and wait for him to continue.  
  
"Lindsay" He says "What I did was wrong, I totally understand if you never  
want to speak to me again. And I want to say that I'm truly sorry"  
  
I quirk my eyebrow "That's it?" I ask, fairly unimpressed.  
  
His face seems to fall, and for a moment I feel bad, but then I think of  
everything that he's pulled and I don't feel that bad.  
  
"Well no" he looks at me kind of uncertainly. "I also wrote a poem"  
  
My jaw drops and it takes me a moment to recover "You did what?"  
  
"I wrote you a poem," he replies.  
  
Oh this I've got to hear. "Alright"  
  
He looks faintly embarrassed as he pulls out a piece of paper from his  
pocket and unfolds it, then he clears his throat. "There is a young lady  
named Lindsay….."  
  
I cough into my hand to disguise my laugh, he looks up at me accusingly  
"Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"A limerick, Bobby?"  
  
Now he looks really embarrassed "It was all I could think of"  
  
I motion towards him "Then by all means continue."  
  
He shakes his head "I don't think so" he stands up, groaning a little as he  
does, and placing the piece of paper back in his pocket. I make a mental  
note to read it later because I'm really curious about the rest of it.  
  
"Lindsay, I came over here tonight to apologise, what I did was  
unforgivable. I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again.  
And umm…" He seems to have a lot of trouble getting the words out "I wish  
you and Chuck the best of luck in the future."  
  
Okay, I can't hold out any longer, I'm amazed I've lasted this long. It's  
time to put the poor guy out of his misery. "Bobby there is no more Chuck."  
  
It takes him a moment to get my meaning "There isn't?" he asks, not quite  
sure if he should be hopeful or not.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Since when?" He asks.  
  
"Since Friday night, about half an hour before I went to McCalls"  
  
"Oh" I can see him putting the pieces into place "Why'd you break up with  
him?"  
  
No way, this is his show. I'm not going first. "Why'd you come up with that  
stupid plan?  
  
He reaches out for my hand holding it tightly "Because I love you Lindsay,  
I always have, and the thought of losing you to another man, before I had  
the chance to tell you that, made me resort to stupid tactics."  
  
I blink at him surprised. Well that certainly covered all the bases.  
  
"So why'd you break up with Chuck?" He asks again.  
  
"Maybe I love you too" I admit grudgingly.  
  
His lips quirk "Maybe?"  
  
"Possibly?"  
  
He shakes his head "I think you can do better than that."  
  
I sigh "Well if you're going to force the issue. Okay, I love you Bobby"  
  
He pulls me into a tight embrace. "I really am sorry Lindsay"  
  
I lean my head against his chest. "Just don't ever do it again."  
  
He nods then leans down and kisses me. "I promise"  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Part 10 (b) - This is the same scene as part 10 (a) but from Bobby's point  
of view  
  
Bobby  
  
For the fourth time in as many minutes I glance at the clock on my wall.  
It's 6.05. I can see everyone still working busily outside (Rebecca and  
Ellenor have been avoiding me for the last couple of days), but I can't  
concentrate. Helen rang to tell me Lindsay would be home at about 7 tonight  
and I can't wait to see her.  
  
I know she'll probably kick me out on my ass, but I've got to try to talk  
to her, at least to re-establish our friendship if nothing else. These last  
few days I've come to realise that I can't lose Lindsay totally from my  
life, if friendship is all she'll offer I figure at this point I'd be  
thankful to accept it.  
  
But I won't give up without a fight. At this point I figure explaining  
things is probably a waste of time, Helen already told me she relayed our  
conversation to Lindsay, so I know she has all the facts, the thing I think  
Lindsay needs from me right now is the one thing I absolutely hate doing.  
  
Begging and grovelling.  
  
At this point I'm desperately wishing I could jump into a magic time  
machine and go back to the day I thought up this stupid plan and just start  
with the begging and grovelling because quite frankly back then I had less  
to beg and grovel for. But instead I went and screwed up everything (no  
matter how well intentioned I was), and now I think it's going to take the  
greatest begging and grovelling exercise ever known to man, to fix this  
situation.  
  
I straighten my shoulders, if anyone's up to the task it's me.  
  
I pick up my pen and write a list, because I'm at my best when I make  
lists.  
  
First I'll need flowers.  
  
I'm not much of a flowers man but I think the situation calls for them so  
I'll make a exception (just this once you understand). I definitely think  
roses are in order. Not red, because that's too obvious, maybe pink. It's  
romantic without being too over the top.  
  
Then chocolates.  
  
This is going to cost me a fortune, but well it's my fault so what the  
hell. I don't know anything about buying chocolates, but if Lindsay doesn't  
like the flowers I'll need a back up plan.  
  
What next. I'm wishing I hadn't slept through all those romantic comedy  
movies I've been dragged to over the years, they might have come in handy  
now. I try to think of any books I might have read lately that could help  
me out, but the last book I picked up was about five years ago, (what can I  
say I've been too busy reading legal briefs). I read some Shakespeare in  
college but I can't imagine myself standing underneath Lindsay's balcony  
calling out "Lindsay, Lindsay where art thou"  
  
Still poetry could work. I'm a highly educated man, I can write a poem that  
sums up my feelings. I mean how hard could it be.  
  
Fifteen minutes later I'm very proud of my accomplishment. Here's what I  
came up with.  
  
There is a young lady called Lindsay  
Who means everything in the world to me.  
But I made a stupid mistake  
And now I have an apology to make  
So I'm here before her on bended knee  
  
Don't be too harsh it's my first attempt at poetry, and I only plan on  
using it as an absolute last resort.  
  
Lets hope it won't come to that.  
  
I look at the clock, it's 6.20, if I leave now I can be at Lindsay's by  
about 6.45, just in case she's home early.  
  
I pick up my coat and head for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm really nervous, I can hear her inside but it's taking her forever to  
open the door, so I'm standing out here looking like an idiot clutching  
both the chocolates and the flowers in my hands. Lindsay's next door  
neighbour has already opened the door to glare at me, and I have a feeling  
if Lindsay doesn't open her door soon, he may go ahead with his earlier  
threat and call the police on me.  
  
I sigh with relief when I hear the lock turn, and then I see her.  
  
She looks beautiful.  
  
And also very angry.  
  
I start fidgeting again, (in the process nearly dropping the flowers)  
"Bobby" she says holding the door open, but keeping her arm on it, so I  
can't pass.  
  
I give her my friendliest smile, but it feels a little wobbly. "Lindsay,  
can I come in for a minute?" At this stage I'd crawl in on my hands and  
knees if she asked me too.  
  
After what seems like an eternity she finally steps back "Alright"  
  
I look around as I step past her "Is Helen here?" I ask, the last thing I  
want to do is make a fool of myself in front of Helen as well.  
  
Lindsay's got her arms crossed and if possible her frown increases 'Why?  
Are you here to see her?"  
  
Well this isn't going well. I'm actually thinking at this moment of fleeing  
for the door, only pride stops me, well that and the thought of losing  
Lindsay forever. I absolutely refuse to let that happen. "No, I was just  
wondering if we were alone?"  
  
She nods, and I notice her arms are still crossed "For the moment" What  
does that mean? Is Helen going to be back any minute? I decide not to waste  
any more of my precious time alone with Lindsay on useless questions, I  
have to get her to forgive me and I have to do it fast.  
  
I hold out both the flowers and the chocolates "These are for you"  
  
She makes no attempt to take them "Really?" She asks "Why?"  
  
She's not giving me an inch, and I look like a real idiot standing here  
with my arms extended, but I guess I deserve a little embarrassment.  
"They're a peace offering" I try lamely.  
  
I get the privilege of seeing one of the most dissatisfied expressions ever  
when she looks at me, but at least she takes them from me. "You're going to  
have to do better than that." she places them on the table behind her.  
  
Okay this just isn't working at all, I throw all pride out the window and  
get down on both knees, if begging's what's required then I'm going to do  
it right. Lindsay looks downright astonished, which is better than  
dissatisfied, so that's a step up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asks.  
  
"I'm begging for forgiveness" I say, giving her my most hopeful grin.  
  
She leans back against the table and crosses her arms again "Okay"  
  
I can't believe she's actually going to make me go through with this, I  
mean I was kind of hoping the gesture would be enough, but apparently not.  
I pray she doesn't feel the need to share any of this with Helen at a later  
date, that would be all I need.  
  
Well if it's an apology she wants, it's an apology she'll get. "Lindsay" I  
say "What I did was wrong, I totally understand if you never want to speak  
to me again. And I want to say that I'm truly sorry" There, that says it  
all don't you think?  
  
Apparently not. "That's it?" she asks.  
  
I sigh, it's time to pull out all the stops. "Well no" I pause here, not  
really sure if I can go through with this, but then I remind myself again  
what's at stake, and I know I can. Besides I can't look anymore stupid than  
I already do. "I wrote a poem" I say, still somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Her jaw drops "You did what?"  
  
I guess she doesn't think I can be romantic, boy is she about to be proven  
wrong. "I wrote you a poem" I repeat.  
  
She makes herself comfortable against the table "Alright"  
  
I know I'm blushing as I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket but I  
really cant help it. I clear my throat refusing to look up at her. "There  
is a young lady named Lindsay…."  
  
If I'm not mistaken I think that sound emanating from her is laughter. I  
look up "Are you laughing at me?" I'm kind of insulted.  
  
"A limerick, Bobby?" She asks.  
  
Now I know I'm blushing "It was all I could think of"  
  
She makes a motioning gesture in my direction "Then by all means continue"  
  
Not likely, I've embarrassed myself enough for one evening. "I don't think  
so" I say standing up. I sigh, I may as well just give a straight apology.  
"Lindsay, I came over here tonight to apologise, what I did was  
unforgivable. I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again.  
And umm….." I nearly choke on the words "I wish you and Chuck the best of  
luck for the future."  
  
Oh God, that was harder than getting down on my knees and saying poetry. I  
wonder if she can tell how much I want to take those words back. I have an  
overwhelming desire to leave before she tells me exactly how happy she is  
with Chuck.  
  
"Bobby there is no more Chuck" What? Well maybe I can stay another few  
minutes.  
  
"There isn't" I ask. Did that sound too hopeful? Who cares?  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Since when?" I don't really care, but I ask anyway.  
  
"Since Friday night, about half an hour before I went to McCalls"  
  
"Oh" The true weight of my stupidity falls on me "Why'd you break up with  
him?" I'm extremely curious about this point.  
  
Instead of answering my perfectly reasonable question she asks "Why'd you  
come up with that stupid plan?"  
  
She's going to make me say it first. That's okay, I can be the bigger  
person. I reach out and take her hand (what can I say I'm getting into this  
whole romance thing) "Because I love you Lindsay, I always have, and the  
thought of losing you to another man, before I had the chance to tell you  
that, made me resort to stupid tactics"  
  
There you go, top that Lindsay. She seems speechless, but in a happy way. I  
smile in a purely self congratulatory way and ask again "So why'd you break  
up with Chuck?"  
  
Lets see how eloquent she can be.  
  
"Maybe I love you too" she says.  
  
Good try. Not. She's holding out on me I can tell, so for now I play along.  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Possibly?" She tries.  
  
I shake my head "I think you can do better than that"  
  
She gives an exaggerated sigh "Well if you're going to force the issue?"  
She looks up at me and I nod, confirming I am indeed going to force the  
issue "Okay, I love you Bobby"  
  
I've never heard any more wonderful words in my life. I have to hold her,  
I've held out long enough. "I really am sorry Lindsay" I say pulling her  
towards me. She comes willingly and the feel of her arms wrapping around me  
is unbelievably good.  
  
"Just don't ever do it again" She says against my chest.  
  
"I promise" I say, giving her a quick kiss to seal the deal.  
  
I mean why would I need to, my new (and improved) life plans just been  
realised.  
  
  
  



End file.
